


Burning Up

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: Sentinel Thursday, Heatwave, M/M, PWP, Sentinel Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex during a heatwave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2003 for Sentinel Thursday Challenge #3 - Heat.

Heat rises and the temperature in his bedroom is stifling. Blair is dripping with sweat and the sheets around them are soaked. Everywhere their skin touches the sweat bursts out and runs down their bodies, gathering in navel and folds of flesh. Jim hears the slap and sticky clasp of hungry skin as he slides, he slides over Blair. Blair moans and runs his hands over the wet curves of Jim’s back.

The hot air around them is rich with their scents mingling together -- the tang of sweat, the musk of their genitals, the scent of lust -- an olfactory swamp that Jim breathes in with every gasp and heightens his urgency.

Jim licks the salt drops glistening on Blair’s forehead, licks into the hairline, runs his hands through damp curls. _Oh, Blair._ Even the crack of his ass is sweating, adding to the wet glide of Jim’s cock thrusting deep into blissful, feverish flesh.

Jim is burning up and he doesn’t care.


End file.
